


stay with me

by angelranger



Category: Spider-Gwen (Comics)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Sickfic, Some humour, slighty OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:33:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24345058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelranger/pseuds/angelranger
Summary: Gwen is sick with the flu and EmJay takes care of her. That's it. That's the fic.
Relationships: Gwen Stacy/Mary Jane Watson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 50





	stay with me

**Author's Note:**

> My first foray into GweMJ and figured I'd just write something cute and fluffy. Enjoy!

It had started with a slight sniffle, and then quickly progressed into a small cough. A sniffle and a cough, Mary Jane could work with that, just buy the right medicine and let Gwen sleep the day away. Mary Jane had had many an experience with taking care of Gwen when she would fall sick. EmJay doesn’t understand how the girl could be superhuman and yet still be susceptible to the common cold. In fact, the girl's immune system just didn't seem to like working most of the time. She'd dealt with colds, stomach cramps, and most commonly food poisoning because god knows Gwen would eat  _ anything _ so long as it had “corn” and “dog” in the title.

So to say Mary Jane was worried when Gwen had only gotten worse over the course of the week would be an understatement. She hadn’t been out performing her spiderly duties for four of those nights and Mary Jane knew Gwen would go out and patrol come rain or shine, no matter how under the weather she was feeling. It took something great to get Gwen to just take one night off and Mary Jane had come to terms with the fact that that would be a fight she would never win. Gwen had grown progressively weaker, so much so that even a trip to the bathroom was too strenuous, leaving Mary Jane to keep a bucket by the edge of the bed for when Gwen would vomit whatever small amount of food she was able to eat. The blonde had also sweated through so many pairs of pyjamas that Mary Jane decided to just leave the girl in her underwear.

Mary Jane was currently in the kitchen making herself and her girlfriend a sandwich when she heard a crash from upstairs; more specifically their bedroom. Dropping the food onto the counter she sprinted up the stairs, taking them two at a time and bursting through the bedroom door and seeing Gwen's lithe form on the ground, shivering slightly.

"Tiger, what happened?" She asked softly, although the worry was evident in her voice.

"EmJay! When did you get here?" Gwen asked with a goofy smile, reaching up with her hands to squish Mary Jane's cheeks between her shaky hands. She didn't know why her girlfriend was here but she wasn't complaining, although her stomach was, it felt like it was eating itself alive. This is why she'd attempted to get up and go to the kitchen to get something to eat, only for gravity to fail her, and leave her to greet her good old friend  _ Mr. Floor.  _ Gwen giggled at her own thought.

Mary Jane looked at her girlfriend strangely as she giggled to herself, something wasn't right and she'd much rather figure it out without Gwen lying on the hard floor, shivering to death.

"Baby, do you think you can stand for me?" She asked as she attempted to lift Gwen's head and shoulders off the ground, much to the blonde's dismay, who just batted the green eyed girl's hands away. Mary Jane seemed affronted and quickly pulled her hands away, not wanting to catch a case, whilst watching the girl in front of her continue to attack thin air.

"Nooo." She whined, not stopping her arms from flailing. "I'm having fun with Mr. Floor." She burst into small giggles.

"Gwen, stop." Mary Jane said in an attempt to keep Gwen from hitting herself in the face, knowing that even in her weakened state Gwen was still  _ strong.  _ She decided to ignore the comment about Mr. Floor, adding delirium to the ever growing list of symptoms.

"No." Gwen huffed and snatched her arms away, successfully smacking herself in the face and causing her to frown. Mary Jane winced, knowing there’d be slight bruise there later. She would have laughed at the adorable sight in front of her if it wasn't for the fact that Gwen had tears forming in her eyes.

_ Oh, boy. _

"No, baby please don't cry." Mary Jane pleaded reaching forward to hug her upset girlfriend, who only flopped over onto her stomach, ignoring her girlfriend's advances to comfort her. She mumbled something incoherently into the carpet. "What was that, Tiger?" Gwen huffed again and turned her head slightly.

"It's my birthday I can cry if I want to." She replied with tears still in her baby blues and her cheeks were now turning a bright shade of pink. Mary Jane had to restrain herself from bursting out into fits of laughter. Her girlfriend was ridiculous, sometimes.

"It's not your birthday, Gwen." Mary Jane said through slight giggles, placing a hand over her mouth to contain them when she saw Gwen's eyes widen and her arms push herself up weakly. 

"What?" Her voice quivered, her cheeks flushed a deep crimson, and her bottom lip jutted out into one of her rare, but effective, pouts and Mary Jane could feel her heart ache at the sight in front of her. "It's not?" Gwen looked absolutely heartbroken that it wasn't her birthday and Mary Jane felt a bit guilty for laughing at her girlfriend's expense.

"Your birthday was three months ago, Tiger." Mary Jane informed her and Gwen gave her a solemn nod and sat up fully, sitting cross-legged in front of her, blonde hair askew and looking adorable ruffled.

_ If only people saw  _ this  _ side of the Ghost Spider,  _ Mary Jane thought with a soft smile, reaching forward to try and tidy the lion’s mane in front of her and Gwen immediately leaned into the touch.

"Oh..." Her voice was barely above a whisper; her eyes were trained on the ground in front of her, unable to meet Mary Jane's eyes. She didn't want her to see her so upset but she couldn't help the tears that began to fall. She didn't know why she was so emotional. Mary Jane noticed how upset Gwen was getting so she quickly wiped the tears staining pink cheeks and pulled her in for a tight hug, wrapping her arms around her waist.

"Oh, honey." She cooed into her ear, rubbing a soothing trail up and down Gwen's spine. "Let's get you into bed."

Gwen gave a slow nod, getting to her feet with a lot of assistance from Mary Jane. She swayed as she stood up, leaning heavily into the redhead who helped to guide Gwen over to their bed, tucking her in and placing a kiss on her forehead.

She was about to leave to go get the food she had abandoned earlier when she felt something latch onto her back. Or, well, some _ one.  _

_ "Please don't go."  _ Gwen begged in a pleading tone.

"I’m just going to get you something to eat, Tiger." Mary Jane said and tried to move toward the door again. She made it two steps before hands were wrapped around her lower back and a heavy object was pressed into her spine.

"Please don't go." Gwen pleaded again. "Please, please, please don't go." Gwen cried into Mary Jane's back, her grip around the other girl's torso tightening with each plea. Mary Jane could practically feel her heart breaking in her chest so she turned around and knelt in front of Gwen who just burrowed into the redhead’s embrace and curled herself into a ball against Mary Jane.

"You really nee-"

"No!" Gwen cut her off, burying her head in her neck and surprising Mary Jane into silence. She had no idea what had brought this on. She knew Gwen could be emotionally volatile sometimes, especially given the vulnerable state she was currently in, but this was on another level. Gwen sounded scared, almost, at the prospect of EmJay leaving her and it caused an ache to appear in her chest. She’d do anything for the blonde to not feel like that.

"Okay." Mary Jane relented, "Okay." She repeated, once again leading her girlfriend to bed, once again tucking her in. She'd intended to sit by the bed so she could keep an eye on her girlfriend and to be ready if she needed anything. Her intentions weren't clear to Gwen, however, who reached forward and with her current lack of hand-eye coordination, poked Mary Jane in the cheek.

"What are you doing on the floor? Come cuddle with me." Gwen pouted and Mary Jane felt her heart melt at how cute and soft Gwen was being. She wasted no time in climbing into their bed and snuggling up to Gwen's warm body, spooning her from behind.

"You're too cute, sometimes." Mary Jane whispered into Gwen's neck, when she didn't get an instant response she assumed her girlfriend had finally fallen into a peaceful sleep. She'd decided she might as well get a small nap in as well when she heard a voice say ' _ I know'.  _ She laughed lightly and replied.

"Dork."


End file.
